Chael Sonnen vs. Alexey Oleinik
The first round began and they touched gloves. Sonnen shot and got a double flipping over and still staying on top, right kneeing the leg four times. He passed to side control, 4:35. Short right hands and hammerfists. 4:15. He has a crucifix. Oleinik regained half-guard. 4:00. Oleinik regained guard there. Chael pushing the face away, landed a left, turtled him up there. He threw Oleinik down to guard. Chael landed a right elbow. Chael landed two lefts. 2:30. The ref moved them to the center. Very nice. 2:15. Oleinik trying to stall for a standup. 2:00. Chael landed a left turtling him up and landing in half-guard. 1:35. Oleinik regaining the butterflies. He regained guard. 1:15. Chael landed three left hands, two left hammerfists. 1:00 as he landed a right and Oleinik regained guard again. Chael defended a triangle. 35. He landed a left and took the back, then side control with ten. He kneed the body. He got the crucifix and landed several rights taking the back and then mount. The first round ended, 10-9 Sonnen. Randy was in his corner. "Arm drag and punch!" The second round began. Chael slipped a right and got an easy double to guard. Rights to the body. 4:35. Right hammerfist and a left. Oleinik stalling. 4:15. Like an arm triangle/RNC from the bottom. 4:00. Hmm. Hmm. Some short lefts.. 2:30. Some space here now finally. Chael with short right hammerfists. 2:15. 2:00. Chael defended a triangle. 1:35. The ref stood them up. Chael kneed the face, wow, Oleinik's down and Chael pounced to the butterflies, 1:15. Wow. 1:00. Chael turtled him up trying a choke. 35. He's taking the back. Oleinik regaining guard. Chael working rights to the body, the second round ended. 10-9 Sonnen. There's Barnett in the crowd, 'top Pride contender.' The third round began. Chael got another power double, damn. He landed a right and another. He passed to side control kneeing the body three times. 4:35 with another. Another knee and another. Those are hitting near the liver. He's going knee on belly. 4:15 left. He kneed the body. "Hurt him with those!" He's taking the back. 4:00 left. Sonnen landed three rights. Oleinik regained butterflies. He's hugging Chael close. Chael passed to side control. He kneed the body three times, two more short ones. Oleinik regained guard, Chael basically let him. Chael landed a right hammerfist and another right there. 2:30. He defended a triangle. He landed a short right there. 2:15. A big right landed. 2:00. "Work!" The ref stood them up there. Oleinik landed an inside kick, Chael got a double to half-guard, short rights in there as he passed to side control. 1:35 remaining. 1:15 as Chael kneed the ribs twice. 1:00. Oleinik working to regain guard and did. Chael defended a triangle. Oleinik needs to get desperate here. 35. The ref stood them up. Oleinik defended a double but instead Chael slammed him to guard. The third round ended, 10-9 Sonnen. They called it a "grinder." 30-27 Sonnen in my eyes.